Betrayal
by BeanieBoop
Summary: Natsu is the man that brought Lucy to her new world of Magic and Family but what happens if he does the worst possible thing to her. And who will help her fight her demons so she can move on? If she ever can...Warning-Contains rape and violence (rated M for a reason!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was sitting here bored out of my mind and was just brainstorming some random ideas and this popped into my head. I don't know if i like it too much but if any of you want this story to continue just leave me a review or PM and i'll keep it going .**

**And also i feel my readers should know that I went through a similar experience to what i was writing so sorry if i went too far into detail.. I wanted to capture every feeling i had when going through this.**

I dont own fairy tail

* * *

"Natsu!" I exhaled slowly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but i couldn't do this right now. "Get off of me!" I continued to push my drunk mess of a friend off of me but he wouldn't budge. His hands explored every part of my body. Without my consent my body responded only further instigating his touch.

"Come on Luce..." Natsu's hot breath hit my face. He smelled of booze, which was expected after a long night of drinking. "Just this oooonce.. I promise not to tell..." His nose touched my neck and i felt him inhale sharply. Now he's smelling me. Definitely not what i was expecting.

He was too drunk to get home and Happy had abandoned him to chase after Carla so _'it was up to me to get him home safely' _as Erza had put it. She was too scary to disagree with so i put his limp arm around my shoulders and dragged him to his messy house. Once inside he pinned me to his wall and started feeling me up.

"I said **NO**!" My voice rose. I liked Natsu but not like this. He was strictly a friend. Kind of like a brother to me. But tonight proved Mira's suspicions that he had greater feeling for me than I did for him. After one last shove from me everything stilled. It even seemed like my harsh tone quieted the crickets outside.

Natsu's face rose to meet mine and his eyes swam with mixed emotions that were easy to read. I caught a glimpse of anger and pain. But there was something more. The look he was giving me right at this moment was the look he gave his enemies when he stood up again after getting beat down. The look filled with hatred, determination and pride.

A growl rose from deep within him. His hands grasped my wrists and he yanked my arms above me. Tears sprung to my eyes as i felt the fire emitting from his hands burn into my fragile skin. I let out a whimper as he closed the space between us and he let out a hoarse whisper, "I've heard enough out of you, shut the fuck up!" With that he threw me to the ground and he paced up to the still open front door.

With a loud BANG the door was closed and I was enveloped in an eerie darkness. I couldn't see Natsu but i could hear him. I heard his heavy breathing move closer and closer to me until it was right on top of me. His face smashed into mine in an instant but I was too shocked to move him from me. I let his tongue invade the inside of my mouth. There wasn't much i could do anymore.

He once again held my hands above my head but this time with only one hand. His other hand continued to travel down my body until he reached the top of my pants. Without hesitation he ripped the material and reached down to touch my opening. I stayed stiff as he aggressively rubbed me and his lips conquered my body.

I've never been touched like this. But I know this isn't how it's suppose to feel. I was suppose to be wet and hot. All i could feel now was the cold sweat beading on my forehead as I let him have his way with me. This wasn't the Natsu i know, nor the one i love. He was suppose to be a brother, someone who protected me from harm. Yet here he was causing the most harm I've ever had to endure.

"Lucy... I know you want this. Beg for it." Natsu ordered as he moved his head down my body. He kissed and licked every spot that was visible on me and when he couldn't reach my breast he stopped what his hand was doing in my pants and ripped my shirt off as well.

I stayed silent as his teeth grazed over my nipple. I held my breath as he fumbled to take the shredded remains of my pants off of me. When he realized he couldn't do it with only one hand he released my wrists and quickly went into action.

Before i knew what i was doing I grabbed his shirt and used all of my strength to shove him off of me. It worked, but barely. I jumped to my feet and ran in hopes of escaping but wasn't fast enough. I was abruptly stopped short by the crown of my head. He had grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me toward him once again.

When i was again laying helplessly on the ground, he wrapped his hand around my neck and squeezed slightly. "Stop. Trying. To. Escape." He growled in my face. He had managed to get my pants off of me before i attacked back so it took very little time for him to slide his down slightly so his member was visible.

"No!" I cried. I hadn't let the tears escape my eyes until this moment. I still had my innocence, and i wasn't going to lose it this way. "Please!" I pleaded as the tears stained my cheeks. I still held onto the hope that this wasn't Natsu. That maybe this was some sick dream that was haunting me in my sleep. Or maybe the Natsu I loved would reappear and replace this monster that towered over me.

But he didn't listen. He only snickered at my pathetic attempts and positioned himself at my opening. My tears started pooling on the nape of my neck and slipped under his hand that still had a firm grasp on me.

As he slowly slid himself into me I let out a slight croak as he squeezed on my throat harder. I was seeing black spots at this point. I couldn't breath anymore and the world was slowly slipping away. I couldn't hear anything either, the only thing in my small world right now was the feeling of pain as my insides were violated by Natsu.

* * *

I came to sometime later to find Natsu still thrusting in and out of me. I still felt a pressure on my neck as if his hands were still wrapped around it. But i knew he wasn't choking me anymore because one of his hands was firmly placed on the ground right next to me while the other was grasping my but as he continued to slip in and out.

I kept my eyes closed in hopes that he wouldn't hurt me any further and would just finish with what he needed to do. I don't know how long i had been here and how long this had been going on for but i just prayed it would be over soon.

A slap to my face finally forced me to open my eyes and what i saw scared me more than anything i had ever seen before. Natsu's green eyes bore into mine and the area around his eyes was now covered in red scales. Sometime between last night when this started and now he had entered Dragon Force. It was the closest point to being a dragon that a dragon slayer could ever reach.

"Watch me while i finish Luce!" Natsu ordered with a grunt as he continued to pump into me.

I bit my lip but complied because he was becoming abusive and I didn't want to be hit again. I can't fight someone so close to me.

With a few more thrusts, Natsu finally released into me forcing his body to still over mine. I whimpered again but didn't dare move a muscle because I was still petrified.

After a few breathless moments of him laying still on top of me, he slid out of me and stood up. "I've always wanted to do that..." he gazed down to my still form with amazement, then he barked out, "Get out of my sight you fucking whore!"

I took that as my invitation to leave so I jumped to my feet and scurried out of the front door.

It was still dark out yet the sun was starting to rise. Natsu and I arrived at his house late last night, at about 2 in the morning and it must be about 4:30 now... _How many times did he get off when i was passed out?_

I attempted to pull my shirt closed and slowly made my way through Magnolia. I couldn't quite walk right so i limped until my apartment came into sight. I placed my hand over my mouth and let a quiet sob escape as the images of last night played in my head once again.

I don't quite understand what happened, maybe I'm still in shock or denial. It feels like i just lived through my worst nightmare...

* * *

**Damn i feel those feels...**

**So shits going down with Lucy and Natsu. **

**What do you guys want to see happen to our two main characters from Fairy Tail? **

**A)Should this abusive relationship continue?**

**B)Should a character find out and try to put an end to it (If you want this to happen, WHO should save her?)**

**C)Should Natsu spread rumours about Lucy through the guild and make everyone hate her?**

**D)ANY OTHER IDEAS ARE WELCOME! **

**Just leave a review and tell me how you feel. Especially because rape is such a touchy subject and if any of you feel like i portrayed this wrong or wrote the wrong feelings down then give me a heads up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay loves so I've gotten some WONDERFUL reviews and ideas from you and i have personally thanked you all but once again, THANKYOU!(: **

**Now bear with me. This ones a little long and not filled with much action but i poured my heart and soul into it. **

**I hope you like it! And again, leave ideas for what you want to happen!**

* * *

It took me far too long to reach my apartment on the second floor. I could barely move my legs because my hips were still positioned weird and my body was covered in burns and bruises.

_That couldn't have happened.. There's no way Natsu would do that to me.."_

Once in the safety of my home i fell back against the closed front door and placed my head in my hands. The sobs that shook my body reached into my very soul. This couldn't have happened to me. Not by someone so close..

"Princess," Virgo appeared out of thin air and crouched to my eye level but I refused to look up from my hands. Of course my Spirits know what just happened, they can always see what I'm doing.. "Are you okay princess?" Virgo softly asked while placing a delicate hand on my arm.

I shook my head as an answer.

She grabbed my legs softly and pulled them onto her lap. She turned my legs from side to side to get a better view of the wounds covering them. I then felt her touch disappear so i glanced up to find her walking into my bathroom. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm cleaning you up, Princess. Leo will be here soon and I don't think you want him to see you like this," She called from the other room while rummaging through my medicine cabinet. When she returned, I cast my eyes down from her gaze. I glued them to the ground and she started spilling disinfectant on the numerous burns covering my legs, wrists and torso.

* * *

"You need to leave the team!" Loke continued to scold me, as if what happened was my fault. "He's dangerous and you act like this kind of thing wont happen again," He continued to pace in front of me as i sat on my bed. Virgo held my hand and pulled my head down onto her shoulder.

I cried in turn as Loke and Virgo argued in hushed voices, like i wasn't there.

"Don't yell at the Princess!"

"She needs to listen to me!"

"What she **NEEDS **is comfort and love not yelling and anger!"

After Virgo screamed at Loke, he fell down onto the bed with a loud sigh. "You're absolutely right! I just don't know how to react right now." Loke sounded like he had been defeated. Like he lost every ounce of strength during this tiny confrontation.

"It doesn't matter how you feel." Virgo uttered nonchalantly. "All that matters is how our Princess feels." She began petting my hair slightly while i blinked away the tears that swam in my eyes.

Loke was now kneeling at my feet while holding my hand in his strong grasp. "How **DO** you feel Princess?"

"I.." I sat up and shook my blond hair out of my eyes. "I-I don't k-know.." I hiccuped as the sobs shook my body once again. They both fell silent as i fell back onto Virgo and wept until my throat was dry once again. After collecting myself, I sat strait up and looked Loke in the eyes, "Please leave me alone for a little while."

With a swift nod, both Leo and Virgo vanished in a bright yellow light and returned to the spirit world. Once they were gone i took the chance to examine my charred skin.

My wrists were the worst, Virgo told me there was a second degree burn that was apparent by the scabbing and clear liquid oozing from them. My neck was the second worst, with a first degree burn it was faintly pink and the skin was tight from being so dry. Virgo gave me an ointment to put on the first degree burns that coated my body from my neck to my insides.

Some how his member had heated up enough to slightly burn me so closing my legs was a difficult and painful task. I tried to stand so i could make my way into the bathroom, I needed a bath to rid myself of the filth that coated my skin.

_The filth that Natsu rubbed onto and into me.._

I turned the bath on without checking the heat of it and peeled off the pajamas that Virgo dressed me in. I took a moment to glance in the body sized mirror and snickered with disgust. I looked like death walking around. My skin was paled, save the red blotches that decorated small spots on me. My hair was still knotted up from him pulling it before and during the abuse he inflicted on my body. My face was also dirty with stains going down my cheeks from the continues crying.

The sight of me made my eyes swell up again so i quickly turned away and waddled over to the now full tub. I dipped a toe in it and immediately winced at the pain from the scorching heat.

_Pain is better than this empty feeling I have._

Without flinching i submerged my entire body and let the heat turn my pale skin to a pink color. I felt like my entire body was on fire but it was kind of..nice.

* * *

I don't know how long i let myself lay in the tub. But the once boiling hot water was now ice cold so i decided to stop scrubbing my sore skin. I had spent the entire bath attempting to clean the him off of me. But no matter what i did, no matter how hard i scrubbed i could still feel his dirty hands touching me.

With a scream, i threw the scrub brush across the room. _Why do I feel like this? I'm numb yet so-_

My thoughts were cut off by the rising of bile up my throat. I jumped to my feet, out of the tub and sprinted across the room to the toilet. With my face in it toilet bowl, i dry heaved until my body was air dried. Even then my body still trembled violently forcing me to collapsed on the floor.

I laid there completely still for a moment, afraid of the rotting feeling I had in my stomach to return.

_What would I do if i'm pregnant? It would be all my fault.. _With that thought my mind drifted, leaving me in a restless sleep.

***2 hours later***

I awoke in my bed to someone tenderly holding me in an embrace. I couldn't tell who it was so i started to panic.

"Princess," a voice soothed me as they rotated my body to face them. "It's only me," Loke had me folded into his embrace.

I let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I don't have feelings for my Spirit, but i feel safe with him. I know he'll always be here for me no matter what happens.

"Don't worry about anything, Virgo and Aries came to you after you fell asleep and dressed you and I came to lay you in bed," He said as an explanation.

I nodded in turn, not really caring what happened anymore.

_So what if Loke see's me naked, Natsu was right. I'm just a fucking whore. A dirty, disgusting whore!_

Tears sprang to my eyes again and Loke pushed himself off of me. "Princess, don't cry.." He whispered as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall. "Hey," He lifted my chin so i was forced to look at him. "Talk to me, please?"

I shook my head and pushed his hand off of me. He looked hurt at my actions but I wasn't ready to talk.

"Okay... I-I'll leave you alone for a while. Call if you need me." And with that, Loke was gone.

* * *

Life continued on like that for a while. My spirits would show up and try to comfort me, I would refuse to speak, then they would leave me to wallow in my own self pity. Between this routine I randomly threw up and would always fall asleep afterwards, I didn't get much sleep anymore.

Every time i closed my eyes, his face was etched into my eye lids. His hollow eyes haunted me as i recalled how they hungrily scanned my body. Everywhere i turned, Natsu was there waiting for me. I couldn't stand to be alone yet I couldn't stand to be around my Spirits who all felt bad for me. I could feel the sorrow radiate off of their very bodies and it made me sick.

_I don't deserve this compassion. I don't deserve this love from such wonderful people. And I don't deserve this appearance that instigated this entire ordeal. _

Without a second thought, I searched for my keys and yelled, "Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Within a stream of yellow light, my Spirit Cancer appeared and asked me with a snip of his scissors, ""What kind of hairstyle would you like today? -ebi"

"Cut it all off!" I shrieked without a moments hesitation.

Cancer looked shocked to hear me say this. Uncertainty crept onto his features as he questioned, "Are you sure? -ebi."

I cast my head down with a swift nod and he went to work. Almost instantly i watched as my long locks of golden hair fell around me. I grabbed a strand and pulled it up to my face, _So long beauty.. _A smile-the first smile I could feel in days- sneaked onto my lips at the thought. No more beauty. No more disgusting looks from perverts. I'll be a completely different person from now on.

"It is done, -ebi." Cancer stated with a hint of regret in his voice.

I began laughing after running my hand over the top of my head. I sill had hair, but there was very little of it. My hair now reached to the ends of my ears and was styled so i still had a ponytail hanging of the side.

I walked up to a mirror, still laughing histarically, and took a glimpse of myself. I didn't look too bad with short hair. "Thank you Cancer, you can return now," I finally said after the laughing calmed down.

After he left and I was once again alone, I decided to try to sleep again. I settled myself into bed and let my eyes slowly shut as i thought of the guilds reactions to my new hair style. _Maybe this is what i needed to get over everything._

When my mind became cloudy and I was stuck in between conciousness and sleep, my stomach dropped. I could hear my heart race as the blood rushed through my ears. My hands started to get sweaty and clammy as i gripped my comforter. I was engulfed in his smell.

Natsu's smell was every where in my house. My bed, my couch, my kitchen, even my damn bathroom. I had noticed it before but I kept pushing the thought to the back of my mind. But now-now this smell is hitting a nerve and I can't ignore it any longer.

I jumped out of my bed and raced around my house, destroying everything I could get my hands on. I started by tearing my sheets and blankets off of my bed and throwing them across the room. I then moved into the small space i call my dining room (even though its in the same room as my bed) and started flipping the glass tables over. When glass shattered a small though tickled my mind. _I can end this pain. _

"No!" I screamed aloud.

_Just pick up that shard and do one little slice. You won't feel a thing!_

I started pulling my hair and fell down to my knees, right on the broken table.

_Just do it!_

My mind kept screaming those three words at me. I tried to ignore it. I tried to block the urge out but it was so hard. It's not like I can cover my ears to stop listening.

_No one would miss you anyway. You useless whore! Just end this suffering already!_

With that last thought i grabbed the first shard i could see. I must have gripped it too hard because i felt the warmth of my blood run down my arm.

_Doesn't that feel nice? _The voice snickered and I nodded my answer. It did feel good, once again I was feeling pain instead of the constant numbness. I want more..

I started on my wrist. Just a tiny scratch to test the razor edge of the glass. After hissing at the sight of my blood i traveled the glass up my arm, from wrist to elbow. The blood started to run quickly, i could see it pump in sync with my heavy heart. I continued to watch as my blood dripped off of my arm and onto the floor, I watched for what seemed like eternity.

Then my vision began to fade. The dark started at the edge of my sight but quickly overtook everything.

I'm finally at peace.

There was nothing anymore. No Natsu, no thoughts, no me.

Only the dark.

* * *

**Noooooo it does NOT end like this! Don't you worry one bit! **

**I'm gonna start the next chapter like right now so it'll probably be up tonight or tomorrow. **

**Let me know how you guy's feel about this chapter.**

**xoxo -bean**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for helping me reach 600 views in 2 days! I feel so special and loved 3 **

**Ok sooo here's the next chapter-it's alittle long but i think you'll like it ;D**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

The dark embraced me. There was no sound, no sight, no me. It was comforting, yet i couldn't help wondering, _where am I?_

"Princess!" I heard the faint scream. I could tell it was loud but it somehow sounded muffled.

_Am i dead?_ The thought tickled my mind. No i couldn't be, not so young. I still had yet to live. "_Death wouldn't be so bad though. There wouldn't be any pain, suffering or tears." _The voice who was not me assured me in my mind.

I internally answered, _But there wouldn't be any Spirits or Guild mates..._

_My Spirits! How would they react if I were to die? How would Loke take it?!_

"Your not dying on me, Princess!" That voice was there again. Who is that? Where are they in this darkness...

* * *

I abruptly sat up with a gasp. My vision was still fuzzy and my entire body ached like I had been run over by a train. But I was happy.

"Loke, Virgo, Aries! You saved me!" I cried with joy. I had thought I wanted to die in that split second, but I knew better now. Death was the easy way out. I need my Spirits and they need me too. I can't leave them now.

My smile was literally smacked off my face as Virgo back handed me. "I'm sorry, Princess!" Virgo screamed after her hand made contact. "Don't you **ever** do something so selfish again! We-we thought we were going to lose you!" Her voice cracked and she turned away from me.

I moved my hand to my cheek that was sore from the slap as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. _I am selfish. I'm a terrible person for only thinking of myself.._

I cried while blubbering apologies until i felt arms wrap around me from all sides. Loke had moved behind me and had his arms wrapped around to the front while Virgo and Aries held on tightly from my sides. I felt so safe in my cocoon of Spirits.

We stay like that for a few quiet moments until Loke ordered, "Get some rest. I'll stay with you tonight. We won't leave you alone again for a while."

I smiled my thanks and watched as Aries and Virgo slipped into the yellow light to return to their dimension. After they were gone, Loke pulled me down to the bed and wrapped his arm around me. There was a decent amount of space in between us so it didn't feel like anything sexual. It was more an act of reassurance, telling me he was here.

I had no trouble falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Luuuuuuushy!" A voice and banging from my front door woke me and Loke up. It was a high pitched-yet male voice with a slight speech impediment.

My heart warmed at the sound of his voice. "Happy!" I cried as i raced to my front door. Before reaching it, Loke's hand caught me.

Loke made a motion with his hands as a way to tell me to be quiet then he looked out of the peep hole. His body went tense and he froze at whatever he saw on the other side.

"Come on, Luce! We can hear you!"

That voice. The voice that was once a blessing to hear, but now stabs right through me.

"Natsu." Both Loke and I hissed at the same time.

I stood, dazed, while facing the door but was quickly lifted off of my feet and onto Loke's shoulder. He sprinted to my bathroom and set me on my feet. He quietly whispered, "Stay here! If shit hits the fan, call Virgo here and tell her to bring you to the spirit world."

Before i could answer, Loke had run back out to the living room with a slam of my bathroom door.

I put my head in my hands and curled my body into a tiny ball. I was rocking myself in fetal position as i listened to their conversation.

Happy started with, "Where's Lushy, Loke?"

"Not here," Loke replied in a harsh tone, yet I could tell he was attempting to keeping calm.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!" Natsu yelled.

"Leave. Now," Loke warned.

Happy started crying loudly, he was such an emotional cat. He asked between sobs, "Does Lushy h-hate me?"

"It's not you she has a problem with. You can stay, Happy."

Natsu sounded furious as he asked, "Are you telling me to leave?"

I couldn't hear Loke's reply so I assumed he had nodded. This was getting no where. As they continued to argue, I stood up and opened the bathroom door and walked out, causing everyone in the room to fall silent.

Happy and Natsu's jaws were practically on the floor. I don't know if it was because of my new appearance or because of my tattered body, so i didn't comment on either. "Hi, Happy," I said quietly.

"Lushy..." Happy smiled as new tears started rolling down his face. He ran to me while crying, "I thought you left us forever!"

I crouched down and folded my tiny friend into an embrace. His tears made my shirt wet but i didn't mind. It was nice to see someone besides my Spirits for a change. I still held Happy as i stood to face the man who had haunted me for a week. When i looked up i saw Loke had moved to my side and was glaring at Natsu while Natsu gazed kindly at me. Happy and I both had dazed looks that crossed out features as we glanced between Loke and Natsu, afraid if we moved or spoke that hell would break loose.

Natsu let out a sigh and asked, "Are you okay? No one's heard from you in a week." He stepped forward and instinctively i stepped back.

I nodded and looked over to Loke for confirmation that I was going to be okay.

"Come to the guild with us today, Lushy!" Happy joyfully invited me.

Once again, I only nodded my answer while my eyes were still locked on Natsu's. Loke spoke up then, "Princess, you can't-"

"Don't tell me what i can and can't do, Leo!" I never called him Leo and i could tell from the gasp that came from my right that he didn't take it too lightly.

After a few seconds of silence, Loke growled his defeat, "Fine!" He threw his hands up and walked over to me. He reached out and grabbed Happy from my grasp and set him down on the ground. "You two, leave me to speak with my **Master**," his words stung, I am not a master to my Spirits but a friend.

No one moved except Loke. He walked up to the front door and opened it as an indication that he wanted them to walk out.

I let out a groan and helped him by asking sweetly, "Will you two step out for a moment so I can change?"

Both Natsu and Happy silently nodded and headed for the door. Once they were out-but still in my apartments hallway- Loke slammed the door.

"What the **HELL** are you doing?!" Loke screamed.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a tight pain of jeans and long sleeve belly shirt. I only needed to cover my wrists, arms, neck and thighs. The smallest burns that had covered my stomach and face were healed thanks to Virgo's burn ointment. I chose to ignore him as I made my way to the bathroom.

He stepped in front of me and asked again, "What. Are. You. Doing?" His voice was lower now, yet still just as cruel as before.

"I'm going to the guild to see my friends." I stated nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking serious?!" His voice rose again, most likely due to my attempt at ignorance.

I snickered and assured him, "Don't worry about me, Loke. Thank you for taking care of me for this past week but I've got this!" I tried to give him an encouraging smile but he didn't buy it. Before he could protest, I threw in, "It was just a mistake! He wouldn't do it again, trust me. Not to mention, I won't be alone with him! Master and Erza and Gray and the others will be there."

He searched my eyes for a minute, then nodded his approval. Or maybe he just nodded so I wouldn't argue anymore. He knew i wouldn't change my mind at this point. Either way I got what I wanted. I craved the life I had before. I was so carefree and happy and I'm willing to take a small risk to get back to that life.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled into an embrace. Loke rested his chin on the top of my head and breathed, "Okay Princess. Just be careful and call me if you need me." With that, Loke was gone and I huffed in frustration.

_You don't need to worry about me so much!_

* * *

"You ready?" I asked the two boy's as i stepped out of my house. They both looked bored out of their minds as they sat outside my house. Natsu had his head buried in his palms while he looked down at the ground. He looked distraught but as soon as i stepped out into the hall, his face lit up.

His eyes danced across my body and it sent a shiver down my spine. Not a good shiver either, a nervous shiver. I couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes were undressing me and it made my stomach turn to think about.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew down the hall, interrupting my train of thought. I smiled and dashed down the hall after him, waving my hand and screaming, "Wait up, Happy!"

I didn't bother to see if Natsu was fallowing me, I could hear the pounding of his feet on the wooden floors as he chased after us.

_Maybe things can go back to normal,_ I happily thought as we all raced to the guild.

Once there, i wiped the sweat from my brow and looked up to see the entire guild cheering at my arrival. It warmed my heart to see so many people that I loved in one place.

"Lucy!" I jumped at the sound of someone screaming my name. I turned to my right and saw Erza, Gray, MiraJane and Wendy walking up to me. Mira and Wendy reached me first and they both wrapped their arms around me into a group hug. Erza and Gray fallowed not too far behind, Erza giving a crude nod in my direction while Gray put his arms out for a hug. I flinched when his arms wrapped around me but relaxed almost instantly at the feel of his touch.

"We were so worried about you!" Wendy cried.

Mira and Erza nodded in agreement. "Don't every dissapear on us again." Erza grumbled with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where were you all this time?" Gray asked, all four of their eyes boring into me, questioning.

"I-uh.." I stammered. "I was home."

Mira gave a sad smile and asked, "Were you sick or something?"

I fell silent for a moment, pondering the thought of what i should tell them. _They can't know the truth so just lie your heart out!_

I nodded.

"I wish i knew that! I would've come over and healed you!" Wendy stated like she could heal any wound I would ever endure. _If only she knew.. these wounds can't be healed._

_SHUT UP!_ I screamed in my mind. Enough with these thoughts.

I smiled at the young bluenette and said, "Oh i was fine, just a little cold was all." And left it at that.

"I love you're hair by the way!" Mira beamed at me, reminding me that i had chopped it all off. I probably looked like a man, but that's okay. _It's how you should look so men don't think your attractive anymore._

We all chatted and they caught me up to what was going on in the guild. They told me nothing new has really happened except that Natsu had taken up a drinking habit that could be compared to Cana's.

_I can't be around if he's drunk. I told Loke I'll be careful and I refuse to let my Spirits down again!_

With that thought I walked through the guild, saying a quick hello to my close friends and sat down at the bar with the group I talked to. Mira went behind the bar and got me my regular-a strawberry and banana milkshake that i instantly started drinking from.

Then, out of no where a familiar arm draped over my shoulders making me wince in pain as it touched my burns. "Oi, Luce, can i talk to you for a minute?" It was Natsu of course and I didn't want to go with him. But the way Mira and Gray looked at me told me they would start questioning me if i said anything out of the ordinary so quickly said yes and stood to walk out of the guild with him.

When we stepped outside, the sun was high in the sky. It had to be about 3 in the afternoon, so that would mean I had been at the guild for a solid 4 hours without puking or crying. _We're off to a good start!_ I silently cheered.

But my stomach now threatened to spill it's contents as I turned to my recent attacker. He had a hand placed on a hip while his other ran through his pink hair. He sighed a few times, looking almost flustered, until he finally asked, "Why are you being so weird around me?"

I was stunned. Was i not suppose to act weird after what happened? _Does he even remember what he did?_

_Did any of that even occur? _

I shrugged in answer.

He moved close to me, apparently not happy with the answer i gave. "Tell me, Luce! Did I do something wrong?"

I looked into his eyes for a moment and found that he was anxious. I couldn't smell any alcohol on him so thankfully he was sober, _so maybe telling him the truth wouldn't hurt..._

_No!_ the voice reasoned with me.

I decided to listen to it again and shook my head. "Everything's alright, I just haven't feel good lately." I lied.

He didn't buy it. "Then why was Loke mean to me? He and I used to be friends but now he acts like he hates me.."

_That's because he does hate you! _I wanted to scream in his face._ He hates you and I hate you!_

Instead I said, "Loke's been moody lately, don't mind him." Then turned from the boy to walk back into the guild.

His arm shot out fast and his hand grabbed onto my wrist. "One more thing," Natsu continued to pester me. "Where did you wounds come from?"

I gasped. _How did he know?_

"I smell dried blood and pus and I know it's coming from you. Plus I saw the bandages on your arm when i was in your house."

I stayed silent and pulled my arm from his grasp. "Don't worry about it." I snapped then stormed back into the guild. I walked up to the bar to join Mira and Erza and completely ignored the dark energy I felt behind me as Natsu walked in. I could feel his eyes burn into the back of my head but I didn't dare turn.

"What's on your mind, Lucy?" MiraJane asked while resting her chin on her hands as she leaned over the counter.

"O-Oh nothing important," I snickered. I know he can hear me, and I know i shouldn't instigate so much but it helped me deal with my emotions. _I kind of like being a heartless bitch_, I laughed in my head.

I could hear the guild getting riled up once Natsu jumped on a table and screamed, "Oi! Gajeel, fight me!" causing an all out brawl to start.

_Gajeel, beat his face in for me!_

A voice broke through my thoughts, "Uhm, Lucy. Your bleeding." It was Erza, and what she just said to me startled me beyond belief. _I don't want to see blood ever again..._

I looked down and not much to my surprise, the arm that I had cut with glass had scarlet liquid seeping into my grey long sleeve shirt. "Shit!" I muttered as i jumped to my feet and sprinted to the restroom.

Once the door was closed, I turned to the sink and swiftly walked up to it. I pulled my sleeve up to the place between my elbow and shoulder. The bandage was now soaked with blood, so i pealed it off of my arm ever so gently and threw it into the trash bin. I got the first glimpse of my arm since I cut it. The cut was puffy and jagged and sore.

I placed my arm into the sink, turned the water onto cold and watched as my blood mixed with the water. _How do I stop the bleeding? How did it even start? _

_Probably when Natsu grabbed my arm._

Once the bleeding slowed, I turned the water off and grabbed an entire paper towel roll. After unrolling it, I pressed it to my arm with so much force it ached to my very bone. But i fought through the pain knowing that i would pass out soon if the bleeding persisted.

When I was sure the bleeding was done, I heard the door open and a person walked in. I tried to scurry away because i didn't want to scare them with my episode, but a voice stopped me in my tracks, "Oi, Luce! Fancy finding you in here..."

* * *

**I'm sorry about the cliff hanger! This chapter was already sooo long but i couldn't stop. I got sooo into it. **

**Thank you for reading! You all make this possible so remember every opinion matters, just leave a review and I'll write your ideas down! **

**xoxo -Beanie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I couldn't update yesterday because I was at my grad party(: **

**but anyway I've had a few requests lately and I hope this chapter makes you all as happy as it made me! I feel like this one has alot of unanswered questions soooo enjoy! **

**I don't own fairy tail, just sayen :P**

* * *

"Mmmmm..." Natsu breathed, closing the door behind him. "I get free booze and a little desert. Today must be my lucky day.." I whimpered as he walked closer to me. There was nothing I could do, my legs wouldn't work and i couldn't find my voice to scream.

_I'm in the guild, I'm safe, _I tried to reassure myself as he quickly gained ground._ He can't do anything to me in here.._

_Can he?_

"I've had enough of you rejecting me!" He growled while steadily walking to me. Every step closer was like a blow to my stomach. I can't stand waiting for something, especially when this something was what had me crying almost nonstop for a week. "Now," He continued, almost in arms reach of me. "You're gonna be a good little girl and not scream, Okay?" A sadistic smile spread across his face when he finally reached me.

His hands delicately reached out for my hair that he pulled to his face and smelled with a sigh. It made me tremble with fear, knowing what was coming next. "You smell so good, Luce." He sighed, still with that smile that filled my body with dread.

In an instant he had me up against the wall, I could feel my cut rip open again, pouring blood all over the both of us. I let out a small cry, the force of his push knocked the wind out of me. But he didn't care.

He started to touch me again, his hand starting on my hip and sliding down my body to my behind. I forced my eyes closed as his hand moved around to the front and started rubbing my sex. He was less violent this time, yet still just as corrupt.

"Why?" I finally voiced when his hand slipped into my underwear.

He lifted his head from the spot on my neck he's been biting and sucking on, and answered slyly, "Why you ask? Because I've always wanted you. I've always been too weak to make you mine but after that wonderful night a week ago, I now know I don't need your permission to get what I want." With that, his grin grew double the size and his eyes swam with hunger. I could feel the bulge in his pants and knew exactly how he wanted to put it at use.

_I can't allow that.._ _I have to buy some time so Loke can come save me._

I smiled back, "What makes you think I didn't want you, Natsu?" My voice was as sweet as can be.

His face lit up with happiness. His hand that was moments before lodged into my pants was now cupping my face as he breathed, "You want this, Lucy?"

I swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the lump that had formed in my throat, but i pulled threw and nodded. "But not like this.."

"It has to be like this!" Natsu boomed, once again angry. He pushed harder into me and explained, "I know what I want. I know what I need to do." He started undressing me again, not bothering with my shirt, moving strait to unbuttoning my jeans.

"Please... N-Natsu, don't-do this." My eyes began leaking again. I don't know if I can survive this, not a second time. I almost took my own life after he violated me last week.

_Do I have the strength to let this continue?_

I still stayed perfectly still as Natsu started moving down me, peeling my tight pants off. He was about to pull them past my feet when a bright light blinded us both for a moment. Once it faded, I watched as a familiar hand rested on Natsu's shoulder.

"Let. Her. Go." The voice was calm yet demanding. _Loke_

Natsu laughed in response. "Why should I listen to you, Lion boy?"

Without another word, Loke picked Natsu up and threw him across the room. I took the opportunity to pull my pants back up, in case anyone walked in to find out what the commotion was all about. Before Natsu could stand, Loke was on him again.

With another toss in the opposite direction, Natsu went through the bathroom door and out into the guild's main hall. All I could here was the sound of silence fallowed by the occasional whispered questions.

Loki charged out of the bathroom again and pounced on Natsu, truly showing the Lion within him. I raced after them but before I could pull Loke off of Natsu, a voice silenced us all.

"What is the meaning of this?!" It was Makarov, our guild Master. He almost never broke up fights unless he feared one of his 'brats' was about to be seriously hurt.

_Even if this particular brat deserved more than getting hurt. _

I helped Loke to his feet and he fixed his suit and tie. We gave one another a worried look before turning to the Master to respond, but Natsu beat me to it. "I went in to check on Lucy because she was bleeding, " He pointed to my still bleeding arm as he stumbled to his feet. "Then Lion boy over there came out and attacked me." He looked at Makarov with concern before turning to me and giving Loke and I a sick grin. His voice demanded attention as he yelled, "I don't feel safe in my own guild with that Spirit around!"

Everyone around us gasped. Surely Master wouldn't take what he said seriously, but people started backing away from Loke. He was capable of hurting many, but he had a kind heart. He held such love for this guild that could be compared to the lot of them. Yet they were looking at his like he was the devil.

"Loke, is this true?" Makarov asked, turning his attention to my Spirit. Loke opened his mouth to object but before a word could escape his lips, I placed a hand on his arm. My eyes pleaded with him, _I don't want them to know.._

Defeated, Loke let out an audible sigh and nodded.

Makarov looked shocked to see that a former guild member could be capable of intentionally hurting one of his brats. "Very well then." He started stepping toward us. He stated with pain dripping from his voice, "You are here by suspended from entering the guild. It is not a permanent thing, only a punishment that will give you time to evaluate your actions." He gave a small frown and carried on. "For three weeks, you shall not step in this hall. If you do come here, for any reason, I shall also suspend Lucy."

Everyone's voices rose to exclaim their disagreement but Makarov shushed them quickly, "I'm sorry Lucy, you are like a daughter to me. But i can't let your Spirits' tempers get in the way of my brats' safety." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

I looked over to Natsu and caught him hiding his face behind his hand in an attempt to muffle his laughter.

Loke spoke, taking my attention away from Natsu, "I'm sorry Princess, I failed you again. I will come to you when you get home, farewell.." with a flash of yellow light, he was gone.

The guild started to go back to normal, everyone hummed with excitement as they spoke about the drama they just witnessed. Even Natsu turned away to drink with Cana, leaving me alone in shock. I stood there for a few moments, not even realising my fingers were wrapped up in my short hair, pulling roughly. I held back tears that so badly wanted to escape.

"Lucy?" MiraJane walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. My eyes met hers and the tears finally came, streaming down my face and onto the floor along with my blood that still flowed freely. "Let's get you cleaned up," She motioned for me to go up the guilds stairs and to the infirmary.

I shook my head and muttered that, "I want to go home," but Mira wasn't taking no for an answer. She grabbed my good arm and dragged me up the stairs. When I glanced back, I saw Natsu chugging a mug of wine and laughing with Cana and Gildarts. When he caught me looking at him, he smiled in turn and winked.

I felt the milkshake fighting to get out of my stomach, and without warning I started puking on the floor. Mira sighed and called for Lisanna to help clean it up. Lisanna nodded and went to work while Mira practically pulled me the rest of the way to the infirmary.

Once there I collapsed against Mira, so she gently layed me down on the closest bed and went to work. Virgo stitched my arm up before but after today the stitching was barely in anymore, so after cleaning the cut out again Mira stitched it up and carefully wrapped my arm in a soft cloth. We didn't speak as she worked, instead she hummed a quiet tune to fill the silence.

Once it was all done, she looked at my shirt and told me to take it off, considering it had blood all over the sleeve and front of it. Without a thought, i fallowed her orders, causing her to groan. She looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my neck and wrists, and she gave me a disapproving look before throwing a new long sleeve shirt my way.

"What?" I asked with a hint of venom in my voice, slipping the shirt over my head so I didn't have to see her. I didn't like how judgmental she looked.

She tisked and shook her head, "Would you care to explain where these burns came from?"

"No."

Mira kneeled next to my bed and begged me, "Please, Lucy? I'm your friend remember? You're guildmate, your sis-"

"Okay!" I cut her off quickly. I just didn't want to hear her talk anymore. "Someone uhm.. hurt-me." _Smooth Lucy, not too far from the truth, so it's believable._

Mira was stunned, "**WHO?!**" She screamed.

I shushed her, telling her to be quiet. I didn't want to tell her, so I'm sure she'd understand. "I can't say.. Sorry, Mira. But thank you for-"

"Shut the **hell **up for a second and listen to me. Whoever hurt you will not get away with it. I will personally hunt them down and cause them the same pain they put you through. So. Tell. Me. Who did it?"

I muttered an answer but it was too quiet for her to hear. Mira moved closer to hear me better so i spoke up, "I did it."

Mira gasped. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes when she realized the meaning of my words. I was the one who hurt myself. Due to a mental break, I chopped all of my hair off and cut my wrist to the bone, taking only seconds to be at the brink of death. If it wasn't for Loke and my other spirits, I wouldn't be here.

After explaining all of this to her, Mira pulled me into a tight embrace. She and I cried against one another for a while, until we couldn't hear people down stairs anymore. It was late into the night as we spoke in hushed voices about self harm and suicide.

Mira promised to keep this information to herself as long as I promised to never hurt myself again. Of course I instantly agreed because I didn't need the guild knowing and I didn't want to hurt myself again. I assured her that I had learned my lesson and she nodded in agreement.

When we were about to walk out together, Mira turned back to me and stated, "You explained the cut, but what about the burns?"

I shook my head, showing her I wasn't quite ready to talk about that. She still didn't know what Natsu had done to me. I planned to keep it that way.

She looked down and nodded, "Okay, just don't let anyone hurt you." She looked back into my eyes and gave a sad smile. "Oh and Lucy, you better come to the guild and spend time with me tomorrow. No more disappearing on us anymore."

I gave a short laugh and fallowed her out the door. The guild was completely empty, meaning it had any eerie silence to it. The bathroom door was still broken but someone hung a blanket up so those who went in had privacy.

Mira and I said our goodbyes as she locked the guild doors, then we went our separate ways. As i walked home, I felt a chill pass through my body. I felt as if someone was watching me, and once I heard a faint sound of a footstep I started sprinting home. I could hear the sound of someone running behind me, the rhythm of their foot pounding on the pavement matched my heart beat. But then, thank Mavis, I heard something fall to the ground, fallowed by a grunt. The person was far behind me, but I didn't stop running. I ran until I reached my house and was greeted by a very angry Lion..

* * *

_Why did I chase her? God I'm so creepy._

**_But she won't be with you any other way._**

_Shut it! If i treat her well she may come around._

**_Not after what you_**_ **did.**_

The unfamiliar voice and I argued. I was still too drunk to get up and go home, so I continued lying down in the filth in the street. I layed with my eyes closed for a few quick hours before getting up and walking toward mine and Happy's house.

I know what I did to her. Not the exact thing that made her hate me, but I knew it was something terrible. Even now as the affects from the alcohol faded I could still put two and two together. I saw those burns, they were easily from a hand. And based on how scared she was of me I must have been the one to hurt her so badly.

_But why on her neck and wrist?_ I asked myself.

I wasn't expecting an answer, but the voice responded, **_So she couldn't__ run._**

_What does that even mean?!_

The voice has been speaking to me a lot recently. I don't know how to explain it well, considering that I don't quite understand it myself. But he tells me to do bad things. Things I would never consider doing, like hurting the people I love. Especially Lucy, he had an obsession with her.

So I drank to quiet him. When I'm drunk, I don't hear him. Or maybe I just don't hear anything, considering I don't remember anything after having even a small drink.

_I sure hope I find out what I did to hurt her.. Maybe then I can fix it and she'll finally love me._

**_Not likely._ **The voice was snickering now. Maybe I should go see a doctor about this voice.

Maybe I should go see a doctor about this ringing I have in my ears. I feel like I was beaten to a pulp. _Probably just Gray and I fighting like usual. _I tried to reassure myself. I sure hope it was that simple, I still don't remember anything from this afternoon.

_I'll go see Lucy tomorrow, sober, so I can talk to her._

**_If I were you, I'd wait till she was at the guild so that little Lion boy doesn't interfere. _**

_Lion boy? Do you mean Loke? Why would he interfere. _

**_You know_ why.**

I punched my head to quiet the voice. He never shuts up. _Mavis!__ I could go for a drink right about now!_

**_Me too!_ **the voice agreed, making me laugh out loud.

_Damn I'm one crazy guy.. _I thought as i silently crept into my house, careful not to wake up Happy.

I laid down on my hammock and daydreamed about a future I would love with Lucy until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so I just wanna take a moment to thank you all for helping me get to where we are today. Thank you for the 18 reviews, the 1,237 views, the 563 visitors, the 9 favorites, and the 20 fallows! Love you all! You guys are what make this story, remember it's yours and I accept any and all ideas. I'm simply here to put your guys' ideas together and writing them into a story. **

**Sooooooo leave more reviews and lemme know what you want to see next chapter! Should we stay in Natsu's mind or should we go back to Lucy? **

**OR,**

**should we go to the man who shall be unnamed but will play a huge role in the story's head?**

**Lemme knooooow! I'll decide tomorrow after taking a vote, but PM me so its a surprise for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so because you guys want me to say what POV it's in, I'll start doing that :3 **

**But uhm hope you guys like this, it's kinda a filler because I'm runnin low on idea's...**

**So review review review, I cannot stress that enough! **

**Lemme know what YOU want to happen and I'll more than likely make it happen.**

**I don't own fairy tail **

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I woke up to something small jumping on my chest and screaming, "Natsuuuuu! Wake up! Wake up!" Over and over.

I pushed the small blue cat off of my hammock and sat up. Instantly my hand went up to my head because my head throbbed with pain. When I tried to open my eyes, my vision was blurry and I was seeing double.

"Ughhh.." I moaned while looking around. "How much did I drink lastnight?"

Happy crawled back up onto me and laughed, "You and Cana had a drinking competition!"

The thought of booze made my stomach turn, making me jump up and run to the bathroom. After puking up the remaining liquor left in my stomach, I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

_I wonder what happened yesterday? I remember talking to Lucy and then.. nothing. _

I looked around as I continued thinking, _At least I got home safely. Maybe I should go to Lucy's so I can walk her to the guild._

**_I told you not to go to her house... I'm warning you._**

The voice was back. Every time he spoke for the first time, I would practically jump out of my skin. I always forget about him..

"Why can't I go to Lucy's?" I ask aloud.

Apparently Happy had fallowed me into the bathroom, because he answered, "Go to Lushy's! Aye sir! I'm going there now! Bye!" Then he was gone.

_Ugh great.. _I palmed my face and prepared to get out of the shower. Once out, I dried myself and put on my normal clothes, then I was on my way.

_I think I'll go meet Lucy and Happy outside her ho-_

**_Don't do it!_**

I stopped walking, shocked that the voice sounded scared.

_Hm.. wonder what that was about. Ah well._

I turned around and started walking the other way, to the guild.

"Oi!" I screamed when I barged through the guild's doors. It was still early so not many people were here yet, but those who were said a quick hello back and went back to their normal routines.

I walked past the many empty tabled and sat down at the bar, "Oi! Mira, can I get some grub?" I asked, smacking my hand down on the bar to get her attention.

She just nodded, looked to the guild door, then ran to the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was about?" I asked aloud as I looked around the guild. The only people here were Alzack, Bisca, their daughter Asuka, Gray, Laxus and his little followers-the thunder God tribe- Lisanna, Elfman, MiraJane and Me. I sighed loudly and looked to the door,

_When Is Lucy gonna get here?_

"Here ya go, Natsu!" Mira plopped a plate of food in front of me, then leaned on the counter as I dug in. She made me egg's, toast and bacon with a side of potatoes. Not my favorite, but it was quick. "So I have a question for you..." Mira began.

"Hm?" I asked through a mouthful of eggs.

She sighed, then dropped her voice so no one could hear us, "Well, Lucy looks like someones been hurting her and..."

I stopped everything I was doing, food started to fall out of my still opened mouth as I started to remember the previous night. I remember laying in the street and thinking, arguing with the voice. And realizing the worst thing imaginable;

_I'm the one who hurt Lucy..._

**_Ding ding ding! We have a winner!_**

_Shut up!_

Mira grew quiet. Her face dropped as she gaped at me. I could feel the aura of Demon soul coming on, meaning Mira was pissed.

_**Nice going dip shit, you just told the strongest female in the guild to shut up.**_

"Oh shit! Mira. No... I wasn't talking to you. I'm so-"

I felt something hit bang into my head. "Owwww." I put my hand to the already formed lump and rubbed it. "What was that for?"

Mira's blue eyes swam with tears as she looked me in the eyes, "Like I was saying!" She barked, still holding the wooden spoon she hit me with. "You're the closest to her so it's your job to figure out what's going on with her." And with that she turned on her heel and stormed away from me.

I stayed still for a few moments, afraid of making the wrong move and feeling the wrath of the Demon again. The guild doors opened and I heard a familiar cry, "Aye sir!" That snapped me out of my conundrum.

I turned and watched as Lucy strutted into the guild, swinging her hips and licking her lips. She had on a blue mini skirt and white tank top that barely contained her large breasts. She made eye contact with me for a split second, then gave a wicked grin.

_Oh yeah! I was suppose to talk to her before I drink again!_

I abandoned my plate of food and walked up to the still smiling Lucy. She seemed to have a new way about her, yes she always wore skimpy clothes yet today she wore them differently. Like she wanted people to stare. _Like she wanted me to stare._

"Hey, Luce." I shyly said when I finally reached her.

She giggled and started twirling a short strand of blond hair around her finger.

_Wait, she GIGGLED? Since when does she do that?_

"Uhmm." I started scratching the back of my neck, I don't know why I was so nervous.

_**It's probably because she looks so fuckable right now. You wouldn't even have to take off her skirt.**_

I chose to ignore the voice and carried on, "Can I, uh.. Talk to-"

"What do you want, Natsu?" She snapped.

My eyes grew wide at her sudden outburst but I tried again, "I need to talk to you ab-"

"Then talk."

"It's private," I tried but she just gazed up at me with those big brown eyes. She wasn't giving in, so if she doesn't mind if the guild hears us then neither do I. "Fine, It's about the burns."

She gave me a look of ignorance. "What burns?"

I looked down to her wrists and gasped loudly at the shock that they wern't there.

_Maybe I'm imagining things?_

**_Not likely, look closer._**

I obeyed the voice and studied her wrists, arm and neck. The burns and cuts were still clearly visible if you looked long enough, though they looked like they healed alot since yesterday. I slowly raised my hand to her neck and gently placed it over the makeup covered burn. My hand completely covered it, like it was a perfect fit.

**_That's because it is! Who else has fire magic around here?_**

_No! No! No! I couldn't have done this. _

Lucy held her breath while the voice and I went over the evidence. After minutes passed by, she pushed me away and breathed, "Don't touch me," Then walked off to where Gray was.

I watched as she said something in his ear and he grinned at her, then they sat close and whispered to one another. I could hear bits and pieces, "Come...place...you...fuck me..." I couldn't make out what Gray was saying but every time he said something back, she started giggling and would do something like bite her lip or pull on a strand of her hair.

_God why doesn't she act like that with me? And why with that STRIPPER?!_

**_I'm thinking Ice cube needs to be taught a little lesson._**

_I'm mad but I don't hate him._

**_Yeah but looooook at how he's touching her._**

I looked down to where his hands were and caught them slowly sliding them up her thigh. They were not even an inch from the end of her tiny skirt, and she was shivering under his touch. She laughed and slapped his hand away, "Not yet," I read her lips.

I could feel the fire rising in me, I clenched my fists and marched up to the bar, slamming my hand on the counter once more. I ordered, "Mira! Get me a barrel of wine. Now!"

"But it's only 11 in the mor-"

"Now!"

The tone of my voice made her jump and scurry away to get what I demanded.

Cana must've walked in because she came up and wiggled her eyes brows at me before ordering what I was having.

* * *

**Gray POV**_  
_

Lucy leaned close to me and whispered, "You ready?" As her fingers tickled the spot below my naval. I shuddered under her touch and nodded.

We had been here for 5 hours teasing each other and talking about all of the things we were going to do to each other when the time came to leave. Mira came up and interrupted us for an hour but once she left, Lucy took control again and started petting my privates through my pants. I don't know where Lucy randomly learned to be so seductive, considering she was a virgin(from what I've been told) but I wasn't complaining because I've always wanted to get in between her legs.

She stood up and laced her fingers through mine to help me up. Once we were both on our feet, she walked me out of the guild and to her home. The walk was a little quiet but I didn't mind, it gave me time to mentally prepare myself for what was to come.

_I'm finally going to get to fuck Lucy! _I smiled at the thought. _I wonder how soft her legs are, how she tastes, how tight she is.. _

I could feel myself already getting aroused, she was only touching my hand but the thought of her had that power over me. As soon as we stepped into her small apartment, she released my hand and pulled her shirt over her head. She was facing away from me as she whispered, "Gray, we're still going to be friends after this, right? I don't want anything more."

My mouth went dry as I looked her up and down. Her skirt was still on but she shimmied down to pull her underwear off.

"Uh.. hu." I breathed as she turned back to me. I'm perfectly fine with a friendship, as long as it had benefits like this.

I playfully ran up to her and lifted her up by her ass. She squealed with delight as I wrapped her legs around my waist and slammed her body onto her bed. My lips crashed into hers and my hands started exploring her perfect body. She opened her mouth, giving me permission to slip my tongue in and taste her for the first time.

_But there's other things I want to taste,_ My mind snickered as I pulled away from her and grabbed her face by her chin. She let out a hiss as i bit down on her neck and started sucking. I got a mouthful of cover up, so i lifted my face to question her but when my eyes met hers once again, my mind wandered. She looked so hungry, she looked like she was craving this affection and I couldn't deny it to her.

I started kissing down her neck and stopped when I reached her breasts. _She looks so yummy, _I smiled against her skin. I reached behind her and expertly unclasped her bra. "Oooh Gray," she moaned as I let my run around her nipple. _I want to taste more of this sweet girl under me. _

I continued kissing down until I reached my destination. She didn't have underwear on anymore so it wasn't hard to get access to her sex. I let my tongue pass over her once, and she arched her back in response. "S-stop.. teasing me." She groaned as my tongue flicked over her again and again.

_This is gonna be a fun night.._

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I'm sitting outside Lucy's house. I know that sounds creepy, but the voice told me to. He told me to wait for Gray to leave so I can teach him a 'lesson' for touching whats mine.

"Gray!" Lucy cried over and over. I slammed my head onto a wall everytime I heard her moan. I'm not stupid, I know what they're doing.

_**Let's go up there and STOP THEM. **_

I hit my head on the wall again, _I can't just barge into her house. What happened to, "Don't go there," blah blah blah. You were just saying that earlier._

**_Because Lion boy is there. But if Ice cube is around then he wont show up. SO just go in there and put an end to this._**

_What's wrong with just waiting for him to leave? They can't possibly do this all night, can they?_

**_Yes. They can and they probably will. _**

I spent the rest of the night listening to them pleasure one another. It was painful listening to the woman I love call out another mans name. But it can't be helped. I refuse to do what the voice says, he only gets me into trouble.

**Maybe you should take a few shots then, **the voice snickered. **Then the fun can begin!**

_Fun? I don't remember anything from when I drink.. _I looked up to her window. _But do I really want to remember this? Two shots wont do any harm.._

I took a flask(a gift from Cana) out of my pocket and chugged the contents. I coughed as the liquor burned my throat but smiled as I felt the burn reach my stomach.

**Now let the fun... begin.**

* * *

**Sorry about the smut up there. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas and I've always wanted to write something with Gray and Lucy .**

**And NOOOOO Gray is not the 'mystery guy' I was talking about, I just LOVE his character! And I figured, if Lucy's gonna turn into a slut, might as well start off with a character that I really like.**

**Next chapter will explain a little more about why Lucy's being slutty and we'll see who she ends up taking to her bed.**

**Until next time, **

**-Bean**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I just wanna start with apologizing for how I acted. Some people PM'd me and helped me realize I'm not fully over what happened with me.. **

**And so I started to really hate this story, I considered deleting it but couldn't bring myself to do it. Ya wanna know why? **

**Because of you guys. Those who didn't unfavorite the story and the new people who viewed it and started fallowing it. Thank you for being a good friend Rukotsu. Thank you all.**

**I know I acted like a child after getting a bad review and If you're reading guest:Ana, I'm sorry. I don't know what took over me like that. Everyone has their opinions and I shouldn't have flipped like that because you didn't like something I did in my story.**

**Well anyway, here's the long awaited next chapter. (I'll be updating once ever week from now on)**

* * *

I decided I couldn't stick near her house anymore and listen to my frienamy fuck the girl of my dreams. After taking a few shots from my flask I started walking away, hoping the voice would stop freaking out because I didn't go in there and fuck shit up.

_I can't hurt Lucy again,_

**_I never said anything about hurting her, I wanted to fuck the Ice Cube up!_**

_He's my friend though! _

**_Yeah... real friend. _**

I continued walking through Magnolia. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get far away from Lucy's apartment. But I could still hear her, "Oh, Gray!"

They've been having sex literally all night. It was disgusting. My stomach threatened to spill it's contents so I pressed the flask to my lips again and tipped my head back, chugging the rest of the contents in it. For the first time since I started blacking out, I gladly accepted the blackness that over came me.

* * *

Every night, every damn night! She was bringing different men home. Some from our guild, others just random men she meets on the street. But it makes me all the more angry, considering I could tear apart the normal men in a instant.

I continued sitting outside her house and drinking, listening to her fuck around with different men. After Gray, she brought Laxus home. Of all the people in our damn guild, Laxus! It really pissed me off, especially because I could see them through her window.

**_Wouldn't you love to bend her over like that?_**The voice asked me. I looked up and noticed Laxus had her bent over the bed, the side of her face being pressed into the sheets.

_God this makes me sick.. _I took another shot.

After that, she brought Mystogan(**Let's pretend he's not in Edolas, I really love his character!^.^)** home. They were alot quieter than when she was with Gray or Laxus, but it still made my blood boil knowing he was touching her and I wasn't.

Then she brought Bixlow home. That fucking freak! A slight thought passed through my head and made me laugh, _I wonder where his "babies" are... _

After every night of watching and/or hearing her with another man, I would stumble home and pass out. Happy often found me on the floor still holding my flask. I continued drinking alot, especially because I didn't black out as much. I blacked out maybe one time out of two of me drinking and i was fine with that.

The guild was starting to get really tense. Lucy was excluding herself from the people that she once called friends, the only people she talked to were the men-not including me- Mira, Levy and Erza. The rest of the woman started to avoid her like the plague. Juvia went up and bitched her out the day after she slept with Gray because now Gray fallowed her around like a lost puppy. Bixlow and Laxus laughed at her from their table, talking loudly about what they did to her and what they wanted to do the next time. Evergreen would shoot daggers her way and mutter things like, "Skank," "Slut," "Whore," Whenever Lucy passed by.

Even Cana was getting pissed off. She noticed Lucy talking to Gildarts one day when he got back from a quest and started chugging her wine while watching them.

I looked over to my brown haired drinking buddy and questioned, "What's yer issue?"

She sighed then looked down to the amber liquid that was floating around in her mug. "She better not touch my fucking dad.." Was all she said before changing the subject.

* * *

I leaned close to Gildarts and whispered in his ear, "I wanna ride you later, see if you can disassemble me like people say." I pulled back and gave him a little wink.

His eyes grew wide and he looked me up and down, taking in my new appearance. He didn't recognize me at first until I started talking to him. But he seemed more than happy to talk back considering I was wearing a mini-skirt and a tight long sleeve V-neck shirt that my breasts popped out of.

He ran a hand through his orange-brown hair and looked around, asking me, "How old are you.. because I ain't sleeping with some little girl."

I giggled loudly and gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. "I think I'm old enough," I gave him my sweetest smile, making an uneasy smile play on his lips.

I looked out of the guilds window and noted that the sun had gone down, it has to be atleast 9 O'clock by now. My eyes lingered over to the other side of me and I noticed Cana and Natsu glaring at me and Gildarts. _I'm sorry Cana, _I mentally apologized.

I grabbed hold of Gildarts hand and started pulling him out of the guild. "C'mon we can go to my place," I breathed as we approached the guild's door.

Once we were outside, Gildarts gave a playful growl and quickly picked me up so I was on his shoulder. I could tell my ass was hanging out of the bottom of my skirt but I just giggled as Gildarts smacked it and continued walking to my apartment. Once we reached my building he set me down and pinned my body in between his and the wall. We were still outside but there wasn't anyone on the street so I lifted a leg to wrap it around his body.

"Mavis, you're so fucking sexy," Gildarts groaned before pressing his lips to mine. I moaned in response and pushed my body out more so my crotch rubbed up against his erection.

We pulled away to catch out breaths and I whispered, "Take me, here."

He didn't hesitate. Gildarts followed my orders and moved to push down his pants slightly so his member could poke out. One of his hands moved to push my undies out of the way while the other gripped my ass tightly. When I felt his member brush over my wet opening, I pulled his face to mine and moaned against his lips. My moan must have drove him mad because he quickly trusted into me, filling me with him.

He lifted me off of my feet and continued pumping into me, closing his mouth over mine so he could muffle my moans. He was hitting a spot deep within me and I couldn't help myself. I could feel my release coming on, quickly. I arched my back and grabbed hold of his hair, pushing his face off of mine.

But before I could reach my peak, a voice stopped Gildarts in his track, "What the **actual** fuck?!" Gildarts was still inside me and we both turned to look at the person who interrupted us. Gildarts let out a sigh of relief when he saw Natsu standing there, but I knew better. I pushed Gildarts off of me and bolted to my apartment, leaving the two men to deal with one another.

* * *

Gildarts fixed himself then turned to me. "Way to go, Natsu. You're an official cockblock.." He started walking and tried to pass me.

I grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him back so he stood in front of me. "In the street? Really?" I yelled. _Mavis, I am beyond pissed now! Not only is she fucking the person who's like my dad but in public?_

**_Told ya, she's a little slut. Too bad she wont let YOU get it in.._**the voice snickered, making me groan in frustration. I didn't even let Gildarts answer me, I raised my fist and slammed it into his jaw, making him fall back a few steps.

"You little shit!" Gildarts muttered as he whipped blood from his face. I seemed to have already cracked his lip and I couldn't help but smile at the realization

**_Come on! Get fired up! Show him what happens when he touches whats yours!_**

I slammed the fist that hit him into my palm and grinned at him as he watched me wearily. "Don't touch whats mine!" I growled. I could feel Dragon Force coming on and it made me even more excited. _I'll finally beat you, Gildarts! _

"Whats yours? You're not serious right?" Gildarts started laughing at me and I let my arms fall down. "She's a person, Natsu. She's the one that wanted me to come here, so if ya don't mind.." He turned and started to walk toward her buildings entrance.

I pounced before he could even take another step. I let the fire within me engulf my fists and I started slamming them into his face over and over. For some reason he wasn't fighting back but that didn't stop me. I continued to hit him until I had blood splattered all over my body.

_**Mavis, it feels so good to get the rage out! **_

I laughed along with the voice in my head then stood up and took the flask I always had with me out of my pocket. I took a long gulp of the liquid that seemed to be the one thing that was always there for me.

"Fucking scum bag," I laughed, kicking Gildarts one last time before turning and walking away.

_I feel so much better now, maybe I should listen to you more. _

* * *

"Princess!" Virgo yelled as soon as I ran into my house, making me jump out of my skin. She seemed like she had been waiting for me for a while, she was sitting comfortably on my bed and reading one of the books from my collection. "We need to talk about your recent... habits."

I shrugged her off and jumped onto my bed so I could look out the window. I saw Natsu and Gildarts talking to one another, then Gildarts turning to walk to my building. I would gladly let him in, as long as that monster doesn't try to follow him.

I gasped loudly when I watched Natsu pounce on him and start hitting him with flaming fists. Virgo crawled next to me and we both watched in horror as the strongest mage in the guild was beaten to a pulp by Natsu.

After Natsu turned to leave, I looked at Virgo and told her to go down and bring Gildarts up. She listened to me and within no time she had Gildarts sprawled out on my bed, unconscious. We sprang into action and had him cleaned up in no time. When we were done, I sat next to him and pet his hair away from his swollen face. "I'm sorry... This is my fault," I whimpered as a lone tear slid down my face.

Virgo came back over to me and ordered, "Come sit, I made tea."

I grabbed her outstretched hand and let her pull me to my feet and lead me to the little table that sat in my kitchen. She poured some tea into a cup for me and handed it over. I looked down and took a small sip, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Princess," Virgo began, her blue eyes boring into my face. "Loke asked me to speak with you about..." her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words to use. Finally she spit out, "About the whoring around you've been doing. Why are you doing it?"

I shrugged and took another sip of my tea.

"Well we ask that you stop punishing yourself! First it was your hair, then you hurt yourself, now this?! You're changing and we're scared for you-"

"I never asked you to worry about me!" I screamed, slamming my cup down on the table. "I'm doing this because I want to!"

Virgo gave a sad smile and shook her head, "I know you, Princess. This isn't what you wa-"

"You don't know shit about me.."

Virgo and I just glared at one another for another moment. She looked humble and calm and I'm sure I looked frantic. I was so close to losing my temper. So I lifted the cup of tea again and took another couple of sips.

A bright light appeared in my house, announcing the arrival of my most loyal spirit, Loke. "Listen to her, Lucy." Loke warned as he walked up to join us at the table. He sat in between me and Virgo and pleaded with me with his hazel eyes that were covered by his sunglasses. "She's right you know. We had Crux look into it and well.. we think you're hurting yourself because of what happened. We think you're suffering from an illness and we want to help you." He grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it, finishing, "You won't find the love your looking for in those men. They're using you."

"I'm a whore, Loke." I expected to start crying when I said it, but the tears didn't come. "Natsu showed me that I'm nothing but a disgusting whore. So I'm playing my role." I hoped that made sense to him because it barely made any to me.

"You are **nothing **like that!" Loke raised his voice, making me flinch. He saw my apparent fear so he continued in a calming voice, "Just because he used your body does not mean that all men will. People will love you for what's in there," He pointed to my head then to my chest, "And for what's in there. You're a smart and lovely person."

I nodded and cast my eyes down. _God I feel so stupid... Everything he's saying is right._

"We love you, Princess." Virgo said with a bright smile on her face. She stood up and walked over to my other side, grabbing my free hand. "We'll always be here to help you out."

* * *

**Sorry it was so long, had alot to write. Plus sorry for the grammatical errors, i'm running on 3 hours of sleep, coffee and caramel .**

**well anyway, thankya for reading(: **

**xoxo**

**-Bean**


End file.
